


Burning

by Moshimma



Category: Coronation - Darren Mad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Non-Binary Character, Canonical Powers, Coming Out, Getting Together, Kissing, Other, Post-Canon, im doing the first fic for this fandom, im excited ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moshimma/pseuds/Moshimma
Summary: As Hansel was dying, he knew that he wished for his last moments to be with someone he loved.And that person just happened to be holding him, freaking out over what they did to him.
Relationships: Hansel Hart & Darren M'Dairean, Hansel Hart/Darren M'Dairean





	Burning

Darren run fast towards Hansel as he flew down from the sky. A large cloud of smoke was still floating away, its trail following both of the boys' descent. Although Jason's was significantly less impactful, Hansel was definitely going to be hurt, Darren thought.

They had no choice, though. In order for the entire town to be saved, they made a tough choice to stop the twister, even if Hansel did get hurt.

And boy did he get hurt.

His body finally hit the ground as the older one was running towards him. The impact was harsh, but he knew it felt unimportant compared to the actual _burns_ all over his whole body. The pain felt overwhelming in every sense of the word. In that moment there wasn’t any Elemental he should’ve cared about, all he could think about was flying followed by absolute pain.

And yet, when he saw the distress on Darren's face, it all seemed small. Tears were streaming down endlessly, and their eyes were basically shuddering behind their glasses.

Darren began trying to lift Hansel, crying.

Hansel closed his eyes, "Ren, calm down. W-what's up? What’s your s-secret?"  
”I told you not to call me that!"  
"And I as-asked you a question."

Tears ran down Darren's face, lips quivering.

"Y-you can t-tell me anything, you know that, r-right?"

Darren looked down in shame, "I'm sorry..."  
"What are you even sorry for?"  
"I'm sorry that I never told you."

Hansel coughed, "Now's as good as any other time, Ren."

Darren sighed, nodding.

"I'm non-binary, Hansel."

Hansel shook his head, “I already knew that, what’s the _other thing you’re crying about?_ ”  
”Hansel!”  
“I-if you d-don’t tell m-me, I’m g-going to be genuinely m-mad at you.”

Darren looked down in shame, completely not ready for _this_ part of the conversation.

”Hansel, do you remember that someone wrote ‘I have a crush on my best friend’ back in the cave?”

Hansel nodded, giving Darren a tight-lipped smile.

“Hansel, t-that was me.”  
”Oh.”

They both stayed silent for a little longer, no one really sure of what to say.

Harrison caught up to them, looking at Jason. But Darren's gaze never even lifted up away from Hansel's eyes. The eyes _they_ hurt, the eyes _they_ love.

Jason stood up, talking about the Elemental, showing it to us. As Darren turned away, Hansel remembered all of the pain his body was in.

Suddenly, it all kicked in again. Hansel tried his hardest to keep his eyes open, but at one point it was getting too hard.

The next few moments faded away in seconds. He heard Darren cry out for him, and his body suddenly started floating, being carried by someone. Then, he heard the ship being turned on again, all while he laid on his back. There was yelling, everyone was kind of yelling at each other, and then Hansel’s pain became too much for him to consciously handle. The adrenaline had worn off, so his body was even worse than before, and his eyes were nothing but weak now.

So, he closed them. Just for a second, a little rest.

———

He opened his eyes and saw a bright light hanging above him. It wasn’t directly shining onto him, but it was enough to cause a reaction in his own eyes.

”Hello?” he cried out, unsure of what was going on.

He felt a hand near his back, grazing over his shoulders. As much as he wanted to look, there was something stopping him from looking around.

The hand guided him upwards, siting him upright. Now, he could see where he was.

The Academy’s infirmary wasn’t hard to recognize, but it was hard to remember why he was even there in the first place. Once he was able to look around slightly, he saw Darren next to him, wiping a few tears away.

”Hey,” he said.  
”Morning, Hansel. What’s up?”  
”Oh... not much. Just severely injured.”

  
Darren smiled, ”Ah... a regular Tuesday night then?”

Hansel laughed slightly, but his body wasn’t too prepared for it. Darren tilted their head slightly before moving a bit away.

The boy took the opportunity to confirm something, “Darren, did what happened really happened or did I have some really twisted nightmare.”

Darren scoffed, “Everything happened. I stopped the tornado, but you got burned. We got the Elemental, too.”  
”... I was talking about the other thing, Ren.”  
”So... you remember that too?”

Hansel tried nodding a little bit, “Yeah. It’s kind of hard to forget something like that...”

Darren let out a sharp exhale before shaking their head, looking away, “I’m sorry. You don’t have to-“  
”Hey, it’s fine.”  
“How is any of this fine?”

Hansel smiled, “Dude, I like you too.”

Darren's back completely crumbled, falling down in tears, “Hansel, please don’t mess with me about this.”  
“I’m not messing. You’re my best friend too. Of course I like you.”  
”I swear to God, it’s not funny-“

Hansel took the second and moved closer to Darren, “Do I look like I’m laughing?”

Darren began staring into Hansel’s eyes, unsure of what to say or to do, other than to just look.

Hansel looked right back at them, inching slightly closer. Which didn’t go unnoticed by the older person, who was also getting closer by the second.

One last time, Hansel closed his eyes. And in that second, when their lips met.

He was okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wish the writer would’ve made them just get together like this. I honestly think they had such good chemistry during the whole book and I can’t wait till the Burning Flag comes out and they talk more. If for some reason you still haven’t checked out these books, they’re Lon Wattpad by the creator “TheTwentieth1” and I absolutely adore them.
> 
> Darren Mad, if you’re reading this for some reason, MAKE DANSEL CANON PLEAAASEEEE


End file.
